<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riverdale Town and Vlad Family by FanfictionReader2015AD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903758">Riverdale Town and Vlad Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD'>FanfictionReader2015AD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Archie Comics &amp; Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 1 Halloween Special</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vlad Family arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Season 1 Halloween Special</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The gusts of wind blew harder with each passing second. The moonless night overwhelmed over the town, its surreal yet beautiful houses arranged in blocks. Under normal circumstances, this town of Riverdale would be a beautiful one, the houses there built with classic architecture. Anyone who would come here would surely appreciate the streets and blocks. Until one would start noticing the surreal details as well as hear about the mysterious happenings around. This place had its share of murders, mysteries, and crimes, all shrouded in a darkened environment of neglect by the authorities.<br/>
There at the end of this grim street, there was a house. Under normal circumstances, the act of leaving a window opened at this hour of the night would be considered foolish and downright dangerous. However, the oblivious girl there had no idea about anything.<br/>
She was a teenager in her fourteenth year of age. Her blonde hair was all tied up in form of a ponytail, the pink cardigan fitting her brightly over her sleeping suit. She needed to relax above all wearing only a cardigan and relaxing sleeping suit.<br/>
She would have gotten up and closed the window from which howls of the wind could be heard. However, the small fight with her parents still rung in her ears. Her mother was especially controlling, not giving her an easy life.<br/>
It was a simple crush. She told her mother multiple times. However, her mother raised hell when she found out that her younger daughter was interested in some boy from the street.<br/>
“If you are doing it at this age, I wonder what you will do when you are older!” her mother said to her.<br/>
She was surprised. Only this morning, her mother had asked her to share everything and she did. However, little did she know that her mother was manipulating it all, to get the information out of her. Who had she been texting that entire morning?<br/>
And she never felt more embarrassed than ever, feeling angry that she ever trusted her mother. She knew the moment she would tell her mother that she was being rude and aggressive, her mother would drop the bomb on her instead, saying her one of the most common sentences,<br/>
“What did I ever do to deserve this?!”</p><p>She could still feel those statements ringing in her ears. No wonder the opened window of the TV lounge didn’t bother her currently. The TV was on but there was nothing interesting. She had turned the lights off, wanting to watch television in a dark environment. Her parents were surely going to be late.<br/>
That was when she pressed the remote buttons, changing the channel. The horror icon on the corner of the TV screen got her attention. This was a horror channel. She realized that she needed to watch a movie that would knock her socks off. She needed to do whatever it took for her to get her mind off the argument in the morning and it seemed, the horror movie at night in a darkened TV lounge with the opened window was what would be her thing.<br/>
She finally put the remote to the side. To her delight, the movie had just started. She could follow it now! It was the black and white horror film, “Night of the Living Dead”. She loved watching those types of horror movies.<br/>
She ran to the kitchen quickly, grabbing popcorns and sitting with her attention fully focused on that movie. That was when she realized the movie was about living dead. That was one of her favorite genres. She loved watching movies about zombies and vampires, probably because she was most scared of them too. For now, her attention was glued to the TV.</p><p>Time passed quicker than ever, and she soon found her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. This was indeed a horror film so scary that it was making her stomach turn. She loved a good horror movie, but this was some next level film. That was when she heard a strange sound. It seemed to be coming from the corner of the TV lounge. She quickly looked it up, trying to see past that timber table and embroidered couches. There was no one there. Before she had the time to react, something emerged from behind her couch. A shadow that felt like overwhelming her entire senses. All she heard was its breath…<br/>
“BOO!” the shadow spoke. For a moment or two, she felt as if her heart was going to fail. Dropping the popcorn there, she ran as fast as she could towards the kitchen. That was when she heard the crackle of her elder sister. Damn it, Polly!<br/>
“Not fair Polly! I was watching a horror movie and you scared me!” Elizabeth spoke, coming back to the couch while picking up her popcorn.<br/>
“Whenever you have an argument with mother or you have some other issue, you become a couch potato. You start binge watching horror movies and TV shows. I have told you a million times that this approach is unhealthy! Get out more. Do some outdoor activities!” Polly spoke. She was slightly bulkier than the sleek Elizabeth. Their hair color was the same blonde, resting on her shoulders. Elizabeth was quiet, knowing that her sister was speaking the truth. This was not the way to live life. Besides, she had been feeling a headache ever since she binge watched the movies.<br/>
That was when a strange gust of wind blew through the window, knocking a vase. A strange chill went through Polly’s spine as she observed three people on the street through the opened window. From the looks of them, they looked like a couple and a teenager.<br/>
“Are they artists or diplomats?” Polly spoke with surprise as she saw them, dressed in black from head to toe. They moved in a strange manner, almost creeping.<br/>
“Maybe they are just wearing black because they are goths!” Elizabeth spoke with a smile on her face. That was when they realized that the three people had suddenly stopped, glaring at them through the window. It creeped her out. They seemed to be looking at their souls and beyond. Both sisters quickly went to the window, shutting it and letting the curtain fall, blocking the view.</p><p>“Let's ignore them!” Polly suggested to which Elizabeth heartily agreed.<br/>
A few days had passed ever since Polly Cooper and Elizabeth Cooper had encountered that strange family in black clothes. Polly had asked multiple times who could be there at the night. The streets were often empty and given the notorious reputation of Riverdale, it was a frightening aspect that three people were there at night, all dressed in black. In fact, Polly and Elizabeth had suspected that there would be something like a spree of crime series in their street. However, nothing had happened since. Still, Polly wanted to find out.<br/>
One morning, Polly Cooper and Elizabeth Cooper went out in the street. They hadn’t come out of their house for a few days and staying at home was getting very boring. Both sisters came out, walking through the road.<br/>
“Polly look! The house which was on sale has now been bought!” Elizabeth pointed towards the last house in their lane as she pointed.<br/>
Polly could see that freshly painted house at the distance. The board that displayed, “For Sale” had been removed and the house owners had settled in.<br/>
“I wonder who could be the one living there!” Polly whispered to herself. The house had a very strange vibe now, not anything like a bright environment it gave off. That was when Polly noticed someone dragging a seven feet crate on the road. The worker was wearing a nonlocal uniform, cursing the weight of the crate as he dragged it on the wheeled trolly.<br/>
“Greetings. Are you out of the city?” Polly asked as she spoke to the worker. He was clearly frustrated for having to drag this heavy crate all this way.<br/>
“Curses! Yes, I am out of the city. I was dragging this heavy crate only to find out there are two more crates to be brought here. There is a second crate and a third one. And the family is not at home! You must have seen them all dressed in black?” the worker asked her.<br/>
“A family in black? That last house is theirs? And they are not at their home?” Polly asked.<br/>
“Do you know them?” the worker asked, taking out a few papers.<br/>
“Not at all. We just came to say hi to the new family. Who are they?” Polly asked, beckoning Elizabeth to stay with her. Elizabeth was going to check out that new house all by herself.<br/>
“Well, they are Romanian family, calling themselves Vlads. White European in ethnicity if you may ask And their names are a man named Elijah Vlad, a woman named Esther Vlad, and their teenage son named Finn Vlad. I am supposed to leave this on the driveaway since they are not responding to bells” he explained in a tired accent.</p><p>Polly then looked at that house. The garage was opened, and the car was parked there. This was a clear indication that the house owners were at home. She wondered why they weren’t coming out then. Her imagination ran wild then, seeing how she had seen that family moving in a suspicious manner that late night.<br/>
“Elizabeth, they are possibly KGB agents who fled after the Soviet Union was disintegrated! No wonder they aren’t showing themselves to the people around!” Polly explained her accent all frightened.<br/>
“They might also be the gypsies who are looking towards starting a new life in a new home. They might be shy due to this reason” Elizabeth added.<br/>
Whatever was the reason, both sisters found it best to return to their home. This new family called Vlad family was quite odd.</p><p>They both walked right to the front door of their house when suddenly, the door opened by itself. A flash quickly emerged out of the front door, bumping into the two teenagers and knocking them right there. Polly got up, rubbing her eyes to find her mother Alice Susiana Copper. How did she move so fast?!<br/>
“Sorry honey, I am late for work. We have to go to the office!” her mother explained. Under normal circumstances, Polly would have ignored. However, her mother had moved with strangely demonic speed. The next moment Polly and Elizabeth saw their father approaching the scene.<br/>
“Ah, we are both late for work! We should go now!” her father named Harold Hal Copper spoke as he emerged out of the front door next. He too moved fast albeit not faster than their mother.<br/>
The sisters were too surprised to say anything. Their parents got in the car and left shortly afterward.<br/>
“Weird…our parents have never behaved like that!” Elizabeth spoke. The next moment, she found Polly staring at the famous couple. The girl with black hair and fair skin was Veronica Cecilia Lodge the local mail person, famous for her romantic relationship with her boyfriend Archibald Archie Andrew.<br/>
Both moved slow and in a sluggish manner. Elizabeth was reminded of the movie she was watching that night, watching the living dead drag their feet on the ground like that.<br/>
“I heard that the Vlad family arranged a movie night with a couple of Veronica and Archibald, watching the twilight movie a few nights ago…” Elizabeth remembered something that was discussed by her parents.</p><p>Polly took a closer look, seeing those strange bandages on the neck of both Veronica and Archibald.<br/>
“Hey, how are you!” Elizabeth asked Archibald who was quite sluggish. He rubbed his neck, looking at Polly with strange eyes.<br/>
“I am fine. Just feeling sick for two nights!” he replied.<br/>
“Have you met the VLAD family?” Polly asked Veronica.<br/>
“Two nights ago, we invited them to our house to watch twilight movies. We had great fun on that night!” Veronica explained.<br/>
“Huh…the same night when you started feeling sick!” Polly made a conclusion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Polly and her Suspicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while, Polly had been extra careful of her neighborhood, realizing that the Vlad family had certain odd habits. She had been carefully watching them with every chance she had gotten till now. They were quite odd. For one, the Vlad family never came out of their homes. Where the festivals were often held in broad daylight in this street and yard sales were a thing, almost everyone used to show up, but the Vlad family mostly kept to themselves. She had spent many evenings, roaming around and seeing many neighbors chatting with each other about politics, issues, and the topics of usual chatter. What she never found was any talk about the Vlad family or the fact that they never showed up in any of those day parties, afternoon yard sales, or such.<br/>However, they weren’t completely out of the scene. Once or twice, Polly had heard during the conversations of children playing in the street one afternoon that the late-night party that was once held in Veronica’s house was attended by the Vlad family’s all three members, the head named Elijah, the lady named Esther and the lad named Finn. Come to think of it, they had always attended the late night parties and festivals. The late-night events were rarities in this street and perhaps that would have been one of the reasons why they never intermingled with the others. However, it was very clear to her that there was far more to these three members of Vlad's family than what met the eye. They always dressed in black, had no connection whatsoever to the regular neighbors which was quite odd. The only way to meet Vlads was to invite them to a late-night party at your house…at your own peril.</p><p>One night, Polly was out, taking out the trash. This evening, she had heard a few kids talking about how the boy named Finn of Vlad's family never attended the high school. That was one of the strangest things she had heard, another thing added to the compiled list of oddities she had noticed about the Vlad family. Everyone, including the newcomers to this town, got their children admitted within schools and colleges if the need arose for that. However, why hadn’t Finn been admitted by his parents in the High School? He was a teenager, the age during which attending the High School was a trend. She stood in front of her house, ready to throw that black trash bag into the big empty trash cans. That was when she heard a commotion. Someone was approaching her from the lawn to the left.<br/>“Hi!”<br/>The voice came out of nowhere, startling her to the core. She nearly had a jump scare, watching that figure creeping in from shadows, revealing himself to be Finn. Her heart palpitated for a moment, seeing him this close. She was just thinking about how shady his family was and how he never went to high school. Furthermore, there were teenagers of his age who had never even heard of him before.<br/>“Want to play?” he asked her, his mystified accent speaking almost without emotion.<br/>“At this time…no! It is too late. Excuse me, I gotta go inside!” Polly spoke to him, quickly backing out from the scene. He didn’t say a word, standing there as she quickly crept back to her home, closing the door. The moment she closed it, her back supported itself against the door, as she knelt. The way he had approached her was nothing short of creepy. Slowly and steadily, she pondered upon the thoughts which seemed to be flooding into her mind. All of them were focused on how odd today had been. For starters, she had seen Veronica Cecilia Lodge and Archibald Archie with strange bandages on their necks, their demeanor all sick and sluggish. She knew she and Elizabeth had gone to high school today and saw a lot of school staff weak and sick. Not only that, their friends were sick too.</p><p>The teenager named Katherine, Pepper Smith, Josephine Josie were seen with bandages on their necks too, all sixteen year olds. The fourteen year old Melody Valentine, Cricket, Trula Twyst had a similar condition. It was like a plague. Yesterday, she had seen other teenagers such as 16 year old Forsythe and many other teenagers. It was something like a plague that had spread. The thought of this strange condition spreading like a disease was a frightening aspect.<br/>The only thing she could do right now was to go to her bed. It was late at night already. A peek through the window revealed that Finn was gone. Thankfully! She went to bed, constantly disturbed by many thoughts.<br/>The night was peaceful. She had been sleeping like a baby. Everything seemed to be fine, right until the window burst open and something like a shadow crept in.<br/>“Who is there?!” she yelled. There was no response.</p><p>She quickly got up, turning on the lamp nearby with shaking hands. Before she could run, someone approached her from behind, grabbing her neck with his iron hands, letting razor sharp teeth embed into her soft warm neck.<br/>“You not only smell delicious, but you also taste delicious!” the figure spoke as a stream of blood came out of her neck.<br/>“Get away from me!”<br/>She pushed that figure away, screaming while getting back. The lamp’s radiance illuminated the room enough to let her see the face of that perpetrator. It was Elijah Vlad!<br/>Screams were what came out of her mouth as she opened her eyes. It was a very convincing nightmare, one that wasn’t that easy to be distinguished from reality. She looked at the morning sunrays, illuminating the room. Thank God it was morning!<br/>Her first step was to get out of here and walk straight towards the room of Elizabeth.<br/>“Elizabeth! Vlad family…they are vampires!” she yelled as Elizabeth got up, rubbing her eyes.<br/>“What the hell Polly!” she got up, not believing what Polly was speaking. Her elder sister was almost hysterical.<br/>“It is true! Ever since they entered our town, one fourth of the neighborhood and Riverdale Town has become sick and have bandages on their necks. They also belong to Romania, which is near Transylvania. The birthplace of vampires!” Polly explained.</p><p>“So, you woke me up at 7 am in the morning, just to tell me that the Vlad are vampires? And you are convinced they are vampires because you had an unexplainable nightmare which you are linking to that I mean seriously?” Elizabeth Betty Cooper wasn’t coming slow. She was outright frustrated for having to wake up at this time.<br/>“I am positive that the fridges that the worker dragged were actually coffins. Vlad's family is a family of vampires! They come out late at night, never in the sun because it burns vampires. And they wear black, the color of evil!” Polly made her case stronger.<br/>“Wait weren't they KGB agents before because when the Soviet Union was disintegrated, they somehow ran and found this highly stupid town to reside in. What a story Polly! Seriously, a few days ago, you were blaming me for having an overactive imagination!” Elizabeth mocked her Older sister.<br/>“I will tell you what. I will personally go to their house and find proof. I shall check if there are indeed coffins there. If there are fridges instead of coffins, you can mock me and tease me as much as you want!” Polly spoke.<br/>“You…and your stories! Seriously!” Elizbeth explained as she was pissed. Polly wasn’t making any sense. Getting up, she went straight to the washroom.</p><p>That evening, Elizabeth went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. As she went there, she found Polly having a strange garb. The intense scent of garlic got into her nose, causing her mild cough.<br/>“Eww Polly, what the hell? Are those garlic cloves? Look at the size of them! Where did you get those?!” Elizabeth asked Polly who had the necklace of those garlic cloves in her neck. She was fairly positive that her elder sister had cracked.<br/>“Come on Polly, you are scaring me! What the hell are you planning to do?!” she asked annoyingly while looking at her elder sister, wanting to talk her out of whatever nonsense she had been thinking of.<br/>“I am going to go there and find proof that there are coffins there,” she told her.<br/>Before Elizabeth could stop her sister, who stank of garlic, Polly quickly rushed towards the exit door and came out of her house. She had read that vampires should never be invited into homes. However, in a hurry, she had forgotten to mention that to her younger sister. She had read it somewhere that vampires can never enter a human’s home unless they are invited in.</p><p>Back there, Elizabeth was worried about her sister. She had been acting all strange lately. That moment, the doorbell rang, and she quickly moved towards the door.<br/>Surprises! There was Mr. Elijah Vlad and Esther Vlad, both standing there at their doorstep along with their son Finn.<br/>“Can we come in?!” they asked.<br/>“Yes, you can!” Elizabeth answered, feeling a strange sense of alarm the moment they crossed the threshold of her house.<br/>“Oh! We have Vlads for guests! How nice. Would you like some tea?” Mrs. Alice Cooper spoke merrily, leading the guests to the main room right beside the entrance. There was a strange and cold sensation.<br/>“What do you do?” Mrs. Alice asked. Elizabeth was away, watching them from distance. They were quite odd, covered in black clothes.<br/>“Oh, ever since we have come here, our son Finn has been sick. He is not handling the change of environment well. As for what we do, we are actually working as paramedics in the hospital” Mr. Elijah explained. Their son just kept looking around, trying to find Polly. She was nowhere to be found.<br/>“It is a very fantastic job. But you see, there can be a lot of blood sometimes. Blood…you get it right? The rubbery liquid inside all of the humans!” Mrs. Esther Vlad explained, trying to emphasize a point. Elizabeth was quite shocked. She realized that they had been talking a lot about blood in particular, especially when Mr. Elijah started talking again.<br/>“Well, I think it has been quite late at night and you see, we gotta go. The blood at hospital awaits…” Mr. Elijah explained as he laughed along with Mrs. Alice Cooper.<br/>“Wait…Finn…you haven’t played any games with me, have you?” Elizabeth tried to stop them. Polly was out there, probably barging into their house.<br/>“Oh, don’t worry. Now that we have been invited in, we will probably be becoming a lot more!” Mrs. Esther explained as she responded.</p><p>The word invited raised the hair on the back of her neck. What were they talking about?! She only hoped that Polly would steer clear of whatever trouble she was going to get into.<br/>Far away from her house, Polly had entered into the backyard of the Vlad mansion, looking at the basement door. She had found a way in.<br/>Opening the basement door was a bit of coughing experience as dust poured into her mouth. She waved her hands in front of her face, pushing away the cloud of dust that had gathered. If there were words that would describe the basement, they would be junky and dark. There was a lot of clutter, probably some old stuff. The Vlad family was perhaps a hoarder. Never mind! She would find those coffins even if she had to get past this junk.<br/>The moment she descended those stairs, coming into the basement, she could see lots of boxes, useless antiques and so much more. There, past all those cardboard boxes, she found a white table cloth. Right beside that table cloth, she found that thing she had been looking for.<br/>Pictures of Elizbeth roasting her emerged into her mind. Elizabeth was merciless in her roasts and now she would have to live with them. All because of the fact that she had been wrong about Vlads. The big white bunker refrigerator in their basement seemed to be mocking her. That was when she felt something. Picking up a nearby crowbar, she hit it on the fridge lock, wanting to see what was inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>